Ce Bon Harry Potter et Sieur Malfoy
by Cyntouch
Summary: Harry avait son monde. Draco Malfoy n'avait donc pas le droit de tout chambouler. Pas que sa vie amoureuse l'intéressait si on lui demandait. Non, c'était une question de principes. Et Draco Malfoy aimant les hommes n'en faisait tout simplement pas parti!
1. Acte 1 : Chasser le gibier

**Note de l'auteur :** Helloo People ! Je suis de retour sur un nouveau compte, frais et dispo ! :) Evitons de s'étendre et présentons mon petit bébé qui suit lol

Cette fic, qui à la base devait être un OS (tout de même long le OS de 42 pages), sera un Draco/Harry tout léger mais qui sera peut être avant tout un petit message de tolérance et écrit au final en plusieurs actes - de plus c'est ma première fois en tant que yaoiste lol. Plusieurs autres pairings sont à découvrir là dedans mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Ce premier acte est en premier lieu un avant goût (il est relativement court mais les autres seront beaucouuup plus long!). De plus, le rating sera ici plutôt soft mais pour prévenir certaines âmes sensibles j'ai quand même mis un petit T. Ah! Et je vous invite à checker mon _LJ_ (qui est dans mon profil) pour voir l'avancée de cette mini-fic et de mes autres histoires en production. En espérant que vous aimerez ! _ENJOY !_

**Pairing : **DM/HP (une première les gens...on m'a pervertit ! lol) & bien d'autres...

**Rating :** T (on sait jamais...)

**Disclaimer:** Et bien, à mon grand désespoir, rien n'appartient à moi mais à la merveilleuse JK Rowling qui nous prête - pour le meilleur et, j'aimerais dire surtout pour le pire - ces adorables (ou pas...) personnages le temps de quelques lignes. On dit quoi? Merci madaaame ! :)

* * *

_**Ce bon Harry Potter et Sieur Malfoy**_

_**ou comment le serpent s'éprit du lion...à regret**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois. »_

_

* * *

  
_

**Acte 1 :**

« Tu pourrais répéter ? »

Dean Thomas soupira, après tout ce ne serait que la _quarante neuvième fois_ qu'il le lui dirait.

« - Harry, intervint Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée. Remets-toi en, à la fin. Ce n'est pas non plus une nouvelle _si_ surprenante.

- _Ce n'est pas une nouvelle si surprenante ?_ Répéta, incrédule, le jeune homme en regardant tour à tour sa meilleure amie et son camarade de dortoir, qui semblait on ne peut plus d'accord sur les dires de la Gryffondor. Non mais tu rigoles !

- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, tu dois bien être le seul dans cette école à ne pas être au courant. »

Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-vécu-et-récemment-vaincu regarda, hébété, la jeune fille retourner à ses œufs brouillés d'un air parfaitement désintéressé. Comment ça il était le seul à ne pas être au courant ? Il pivota sur sa gauche et, implorant, demanda à son comparse de toujours, à savoir Ronald Weasley, si, lui, était déjà au courant. La rougeur soudaine sur les joues du rouquin ne lui laissa aucun choix de réponse et ses bredouillements finirent d'achever le brun à lunettes.

Il revint sur son assiette avec lenteur et fixa un instant la saucisse à moitié entamé au milieu de sa purée de pommes de terre. Puis, dans un sursaut, il se leva de table, livide.

« Je crois que je vais vomir... »

Et il s'enfuit en courant hors de la grande salle sous les yeux éberlués de la population Poudlarienne qui se demandaient sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle le survivant courait comme un dératé ayant le diable à ses trousses : fallait-il s'inquiéter d'une quelconque menace ?

Hermione le suivit elle aussi du regard avant se secouer la tête avec accablement.

« Idiot. »

&&

« - Et donc tu dis qu'il venait juste de l'apprendre quand il est partit en courant de la grande salle, énonça Draco Malfoy d'un ton neutre en dardant son regard anthracite sur le grand Serpentard qui lui faisait face.

- Oui, acquiesça ce dernier en jouant avec un mini-souaffle qu'il s'amusait à lancer en l'air. On aurait dit qu'il avait le feu aux fesses et qu'il n'allait pas manquer de s'évanouir dans l'instant tant il était pâle. »

Le sourcil droit de son camarade se releva en une expression dédaigneuse tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait légèrement.

« Tout ce cirque pour _ça_ ? » siffla-t-il avec humeur.

Blaise Zabini, confortablement avachi sur un des fauteuils en cuir de leur salle commune, posa un instant son regard sur son interlocuteur avant de retourner à son souaffle.

« Il faut croire que oui. Potter semble être le genre de personne qui se sent perdu dès que quelque chose n'entre pas dans l'ordre des choses qu'il s'est établi et qui lui permet de ne pas perdre les pédales. »

Draco se tourna vers lui, narquois. Interceptant son regard, Blaise ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« J'ai entendu Granger dire ça à Thomas. » déclara-t-il, nonchalant.

Un ricanement moqueur lui répondit, suivi d'un grognement étouffé. Le Serpentard reposa avec tranquillité son jouet et se redressa afin d'observer avec attention son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait plongé son visage dans ses mains dont ne filtrait que de fines mèches de cheveux blonds. Il semblait étrangement las et vaguement en colère, ou alors était-ce de l'agacement.

« - Draco...

- Crétin de Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant soudainement la tête, les yeux brillants. J'étais au courant de son inaptitude à comprendre les choses les plus simples, mais là, Blaise, ça dépasse l'entendement ! Je ne le savais pas si fermé d'esprit, Monsieur qui défend avec toute sa foutue verve la veuve et l'orphelin ! »

Son ami ne répondit pas, se contentant d'opiner doucement de la tête, attendant que le blond se calme de lui-même.

« – Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Malfoy au bout d'un instant, légèrement mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de déballer ses vrais sentiments.

- Je te conseille d'attendre, conseilla le mûlatre, prudemment. Il ne doit pas être habitué à..._ça_. Attend qu'il...et bien, qu'il _digère_ la nouvelle et tu verras par la suite. »

Draco soupira et afficha un sourire amer, retrouvant son air froid et fermé.

« Ouais, murmura-t-il, d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins faible, j'imagine qu'il n'y a que ça à faire. »

Il se saisit de son sac de cours avec brusquerie et, après un bref signe de tête envers son ami, se dirigea vers les dortoirs d'un pas raide. L'autre Serpentard le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Draco pouvait lui dire et lui montrer ce qu'il voulait, il restait intimement persuadé que cela l'avait touché plus que de raison. Blaise laissa sa tête retomber mollement sûr l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et avec un bref claquement de langue, pesta mentalement contre ce Gryffondor beaucoup trop...saint, bon, pur et qui voyait le mal là où il n'y en avait pas. Tellement pas. Il soupira. Il y avait des jours où il haïssait vraiment Potter. Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas.

&&

Harry Potter avait toujours été un garçon tolérant. Il avait toléré, avec néanmoins certaines réserves, le traitement que les Dursley lui infligeaient depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait toléré les coups de son cousin parce qu'il s'était persuadé que cette violence sadique ne reflétait qu'un mal être profond (et il s'était dit qu'il fallait vraiment chercher très profondément). Il avait toléré le fait d'être orphelin, parce que pleurer sûr son sort n'auraient sans aucun doute pas fait revenir ses parents. Il avait toléré - subît en fait aurait plutôt été le mot exact - les attaques répétés de Lord Voldemort parce qu'au final, celui ci présentait le même mal être que son cousin et qu'il était triste que quelqu'un manque autant d'amour (mais dans ce cas-là, il fallait aussi dire qu'il manquait – vraiment – beaucoup d'amour pour l'excuser). Aussi, il avait toléré des années durant les moqueries de ses camarades de chez Serpentard, parce qu'il fallait leur excuser leur stupidité ambulante. Il avait toléré Severus Snape et ses multiples humiliations – et au final, il avait eu raison (encore un homme qui avait manqué d'amour !).Oui, il avait toléré chaque jour d'être le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, toléré l'adulation de nombres de sorciers qu'il ne connaissait même pas, toléré d'avoir été un vulgaire pantin dirigé par Dumbledore dans le but de gagner cette foutue guerre, toléré d'avoir à porter un lourd fardeau sûr ses épaules de gamin de 16ans...au delà du mélodrame de ces choses, Harry Potter estimait avoir été tolérant tout au long de sa courte -mais qui lui semblait avoir été si longue! - vie. Mais là, son seuil de tolérance venait d'être atteint. Il aurait même dit, largement dépassé. Un peu comme lui tout compte fait.  
Harry avait son monde. Et dans ce monde, chaque chose avait sa place. Draco Malfoy n'avait donc pas le droit de tout chambouler. Et encore moins si celui-ci s'avérait être son ennemi attitré. Pas que sa vie amoureuse l'intéressait, si on lui demandait. Non, c'était une question de principes. Et Draco Malfoy aimant les hommes, ne faisait pas parti de ceux-là.

« - Enfin Harry, tu ne vas pas te rendre malade pour cette fouine, fît la voix grave de son meilleur ami à ses cotés, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous ensemble à leur cours de métamorphose, tout les deux un peu à l'écart.

- Je ne me rends pas malade, Ron, répliqua sèchement le brun sous l'oeil sceptique de son vis-à-vis. C'est la vérité ! Je suis juste...

- Choqué? Surpris? Coupa le rouquin avec calme. Je l'ai été moi aussi, crois moi. Comme nous tous, j'imagine.

- Vois-tu, j'aurais plutôt dit _dégouté_ » grinça le survivant.

Il continuait d'avancer sans se rendre compte que Ron s'était figé quelques mètres plus loin, et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, le regard noir qu'il lui adressait, lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, le cloua sûr place.

« - Ron ?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? Demanda-t-il, visiblement sidéré, le défiant de répondre par l'affirmative.

- Euh… commença Harry, incertain face à la carrure qui lui sembla soudain menaçante.

- Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que tu puisses penser ainsi, s'exclama le rouquin en pointant un doigt accusateur envers lui.

- Mais, je n'ai rien dit de mal !

- De tous ceux que je pensais ne pas posséder de jugements hâtifs, tu étais le premier sur la liste Harry !

- Mais je...

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi _con_ !

- Les garçons? »

Ils se tournèrent d'un même bloc vers la silhouette menue qui leur faisait face, et qui les regardait avec attention. Hermione sentît aussitôt la pression qu'elle avait senti quelques secondes auparavant retomber doucement.

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous affoler, dit-elle avec douceur, mais le professeur McGonagal va nous tuer si on ne se dépêche d'aller à son cours maintenant.

- On arrive, acquiesça Harry dans un murmure alors que Ron le fusillait du regard.

- De quoi parliez-vous? » Demanda-t-elle soudain, en les observant tour à tour, méfiante.

L'un aurait bien voulu lui répondre mais même lui ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, et l'autre était trop en colère pour pouvoir fournir une quelconque explication à la préfète. Hermione croisa les bras sûr sa poitrine, en attendant visiblement que l'un d'eux s'exprime, tandis qu'Harry avait décidé de soutenir le regard flamboyant de son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas ce reproche visible qu'il lisait dans ses yeux bleus. Ce dernier se décrispa légèrement en entendant la première sonnerie.

« Nous ne parlions de rien d'important, fît-il alors. N'est ce pas Harry ? »

Le regard de Ron n'aurait pas pu être plus meurtrier et, sûrement peu habitué à cette animosité venant de son camarade, le brun ne pût s'empêcher de répondre plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Parfaitement. Rien d'important. »

Tout cela sous l'œil de plus en plus suspicieux de leur amie qui décida cette fois d'abandonner. Pour l'instant.

« On va être en retard, bougez-vous. »

Ils emboitèrent son pas dans un silence religieux et parvinrent à arriver pile à l'heure en salle de métamorphose. Mais chacun, pas même Hermione, ne pût réellement suivre le cours avec la même attention exemplaire que semblait avoir Neville ce jour-là.

&&

La tension palpable entre Ron Weasley et Harry Potter se fit nettement sentir durant le chemin que les septièmes années de Gryffondor menaient vers les cachots pour leur prochain cours. Hermione, même, fut totalement dérouté de l'attitude de ses deux meilleurs amis, ne comprenant aucunement la cause de cette soudaine guerre froide. D'autant plus que c'était Ron qui semblait en vouloir à Harry, qui, lui, ne parvenait pas non plus à saisir les réels motifs de la colère du rouquin, cela l'irritant plus qu'autre chose. Tout cela pour dire que, au milieu de cette bande de Gryffondor, un malaise certain avait pris place et ce, parmi les piliers même de ce groupe.

Leur arrivée dans le couloir menant à la salle de Potions se fit alors plutôt remarquée par, justement, leur manque de...réactivité. Et ça n'allât pas en s'arrangeant avec l'arrivée, cette fois, d'une autre troupe bien connue menée par l'objet même de la discorde entre le survivant et son meilleur ami.

Draco Malfoy remarqua instantanément Potter et sa clique, de la même façon qu'il nota l'ambiance glaciale qui semblait venir d'eux. Un sourcil relevé, il tourna son regard vers Blaise qui, lui aussi, semblait avoir capté cela et, par conséquent, n'était pas vraiment enclin à venir les titiller ce jour-là. Evidemment, le blond, lui, avait une tout autre manière de penser car, inévitablement, il alla à leur rencontre, un sourire en coin rien de bien avenant sur les lèvres. Blaise Zabini soupira alors mentalement sur les enfantillages sidérants de son meilleur ami.

« Mon cher Potter, susurra-t-il, provoquant un sursaut de la part du concerné qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Que me vaut le plaisir de ne pas entendre ta voix piailler avec douceur à mes oreilles ? »

Le ton était clairement ironique et le Serpentard savoura, presque avec jouissance – il devait se faire soigner, c'était prévu dans ses plans – l'éclat de haine pur qu'il vit briller instantanément dans les yeux si verts de son vis-à-vis. Blaise soupira de lassitude derrière lui et il vit Granger froncer les sourcils tandis que Weasley avait les yeux braqués sur le survivant, comme pour noter ses moindres faits et gestes, le regard dur.

« - Va te faire foutre, s'exclama-t-il avec hargne, ne cherchant même pas à entrer dans son jeu de sarcasmes débiles.

- C'est très vilain de dire ces mots-là, Potty, fit le Serpentard avec une indignation feinte.

- Ah oui ? Et moi qui pensais pourtant qu'ils avaient un sens précis pour toi, répliqua Harry, mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? menaça Draco, en s'avançant de quelques pas, sentant l'insulte venir.

- Tu le sais bien, _Malfoy_, commença-t-il, dans un état de rage que seul ce crétin péroxydé pouvait le mettre et bien avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à ses paroles. Se faire foutre, tu connais, sale tappe... »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit arriver le jeune homme se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer sur le mur juste à ses côtés, entendant les murmures et les cris étouffés des autres élèves qui n'esquissaient pourtant aucun geste : ils attendaient un affrontement entre lui et Malfoy depuis des mois maintenant, les pauvres fous.

« Essaie, pour voir », murmura dangereusement la voix de ce dernier à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, son haleine chaude se perdant dans son souffle à lui.

Le blond semblait comme hors de lui, dément, tenant à deux mains la chemise du Gryffondor dans un geste tremblant et visiblement rageur. Ses yeux gris n'étaient plus que deux orbes sombres qui transcendaient son adversaire avec un mépris inimaginable. Blaise sentit sa main se crisper sur sa baguette. Au moindre dérapage il interviendrait, que cela vienne de Potter ou de Draco.

Le venin de la haine et un fourmillement inconnu, lui, remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry qui sentait son cœur pulser horriblement vite dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait envie de l'étrangler, de lui faire mal. Tant sa fureur était grande. Puissante. Aveuglé par la colère, il n'avisa pas le regard figé de Ron qui attendait lui aussi, comme tous.

« Tapette. » dit-il clairement en détachant chaque syllabe, haineux.

Et il accusa le coup qui vint juste après, distinct et violent. En plein sur l'œil droit. La puissance l'étonna presque et il se vit tomber pitoyablement au sol, incapable de se relever sur l'instant, s'attendant à d'autre coups. Qui ne vinrent pas.

Il leva la tête pour voir le dos tremblant de son ennemi, les poings serrés, faisant face à un Blaise Zabini, baguette levée. Mais ce ne fut pas tellement ça qui l'interpella tout de suite. Ce fut plus le soupir fatigué de Ron, juste à quelques pas de lui. Et derrière, Hermione qui avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, horrifié et...déçue ? Son cœur manqua soudain un battement quand le rouquin se détourna de la scène et se posta devant la porte de la salle, comme désintéressé. Ses autres camarades l'observèrent un moment et, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, décidèrent de se détourner eux aussi d'Harry. Les Serpentard ne firent aucune remarque, bien qu'ils en mouraient surement d'envie – il n'y avait qu'à voir la bouche pincée de Pansy Parkinson et les sourcils incroyablement froncés de Théodore Nott.

Mais Harry ne vit pas tout cela. Il vit juste Hermione abaisser lentement la main. Se diriger vers son sac et l'empoigner fermement pour se diriger avec lenteur mais résolue, vers Ron. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et, après une œillade glaciale envers Harry, lui tourna le dos.

Il en resta coi mais ne put s'attarder d'avantage sur le comment du pourquoi de la situation plus que rocambolesque car des bruits de pas attirèrent soudain son attention. Il se releva tant bien que mal, encore chancelant et repassa sa chemise avec la paume de sa main, tremblante. Il arrêta son geste et passa la même main dans ses cheveux déjà bien désordonnés.

La silhouette du professeur Snape se découpa dans la pénombre des couloirs des cachots et, imposant, n'adressa aucun regard à l'assistance, continuant son avancée à pas rapides. Toutefois il eut un léger mouvement de tête vers Malfoy et Potter, surtout en considérant l'état douteux de l'œil de ce dernier mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry en remercia Merlin. D'une voix autoritaire, il leur ordonna d'entrer dans la salle en silence – inutile de le préciser, le silence régnait déjà en maître depuis quelques minutes. Harry avança, hésitant, remarquant les regards lourds qu'on portait sur lui et non sur Malfoy, encore en retrait avec ses « amis », un peu plus loin. Amer, il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et jeta son sac sur la table, ne jetant qu'un regard bref vers Ron et Hermione, à leur tablée habituelle. Il s'assit avec brusquerie et plongea sa tête dans ses bras avant de retenir un cri douloureux en se rappelant de son œil blessé.

Snape ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau, à laquelle il s'appuya légèrement tout en observant ses élèves. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Entre Weasley et la Miss-je-sais-tout installés tout les deux à leur table, à l'apparence calme – trahis par leur regards soucieux – , Draco qui semblait ruminer une colère profonde sous l'œil inquiet de Zabini et Potter qui avait décidé de se la jouer solo au fond de la salle...sans oublier les airs mi-accablés, mi-perdus des autres.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? se demandait le professeur de Potions, en regardant Pansy Parkinson fusiller du regard Harry Potter tout en serrant le bras de Nott qui ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Sentant les maux de crâne arriver, il mit tout cela de côté et écrivit les consignes pour la préparation de leur potion du jour, sans mots.

&&

Dire qu'Harry fulminait était un euphémisme, faute de termes. Il était en colère, furieux, blessé et, par-dessus tout, curieusement coupable. Mais cette culpabilité ne prenait pas le pas sur son incompréhension. Il avait beau tourner, tourner, et retourner la scène du matin dans sa tête, il ne comprenait toujours pas les réactions – qu'il jugeait excessives – d'Hermione et, surtout, de Ron. Il pouvait admettre avoir dépassé les bornes en insultant ainsi Malfoy devant tout le monde sur ses...préférences. C'était bas, il en avait conscience maintenant la fureur du moment passé, et totalement digne d'un vil Serpentard, ce qu'il n'était pas... Mais il n'arrivait pas à se juger totalement coupable tant la haine pour cette fouine le tailladait. Il se fichait bien de ses penchants sexuels - la seule chose qui l'importait c'est qu'en route dans sa croisade contre lui, il avait perdus ses amis sur le chemin.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas encore question de les avoir perdus, se morigéna-t-il, néanmoins sans pouvoir empêcher son cœur de se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine. En soupirant, Harry se leva de son lit où il avait élu domicile après les cours de la journée, fuyant les autres et particulièrement Ron et Hermione qui, de toute façon, ne semblaient enclin à lui reparler de nouveau. Il grogna légèrement en avisant son reflet dans le miroir : le contour de son œil ainsi qu'une partie de sa pommette supérieure avait viré à un bleu-rouge douteux et cela l'élançait à tel point que sans sa légendaire tête de mule il aurait accouru au pas de course dans le bureau de Pomfresh à quémander les larmes aux yeux une de ses miraculeuses potion calmante…mais cette fierté aiguisée l'en empêchait alors il prenait son mal patience.

Le jeune homme descendit du dortoir d'un pas mortellement lent ne faisant aucunement attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et puis, de toute façon, il ne verrait que des regards noirs et des gens murmurant sur son passage, alors… Il sortit de la salle commune, les mains dans les poches et le regard braqué vers le sol ruminant ses sombres pensées. Il ne fit pas tellement attention à son chemin et, de ce fait, ne vit pas la carrure imposante foncer droit sur lui. Un violent choc à son épaule le fit sortir de sa bulle et il leva la tête, hagard, massant mécaniquement l'endroit douloureux.

« C'est trop te demander de t'excuser Potter ? Tu te crois trop important pour prononcer un simple _pardon_ à quelqu'un? » claqua une voix dans l'air d'un ton hargneux.

Harry posa ses yeux verts sur le garçon qui lui faisait face et faillit ne pas le reconnaître. Sa réplique mordante – la force de l'habitude – mourut sur ses lèvres. Le visage habituellement calme et souriant de Terry Boots était déformé par une rage silencieuse et le sombre éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux marron était loin de lui être familier. Déstabilisé, il ne sut pas quoi dire.

« - Je, excuse-moi Terry, je ne…

- Laisse tomber.» coupa-t-il sèchement, en détournant le regard, les poings visiblement serrés.

Il amorça un mouvement pour partir probablement dans le but de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible afin de s'éviter de frapper sur le jeune homme. Seulement, Harry ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. D'abord immobile, il revint soudainement sur terre puis fit volte face. Il agrippa le garçon par un pan de sa chemise le forçant à s'arrêter.

« Attends ! »

Boots se figea et se dégagea presque violemment de la poigne du Gryffondor, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils face à l'attitude du garçon.

« - Quelque chose ne vas pas Terry ? demanda-t-il, confus. Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi, je pensais à autre chose et je ne pas réellement fais attention alors je…

- Je me fiche de tes excuses Potter, cracha-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

- Potter ? répéta Harry, légèrement exaspéré. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qui me prend ? susurra le Serdaigle, haineux. Ce qui me prend, _Potter_, c'est l'envie que j'ai de dégueuler sur celui qui prétend être le sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin mais qui au final n'est qu'un pauvre abruti sans aucune ouverture d'esprit. Un hypocrite qui se cache derrière ses faux airs de bon samaritain et un type qui me dégoute. Voilà ce qui me prend. Alors tu sais quoi ? Passe ton chemin, oublie-moi, et je pourrais mourir tranquille. »

Sur ce, il s'en alla d'un pas rapide sans un regard en arrière, auquel cas il aurait aperçu l'air consterné du Gryffondor. Car Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer et qui avait – par Merlin encore ! – attiré les regards. Il était certain que Terry avait eu vent de son altercation avec Malfoy et de ses propos – et puis, de toute façon, qui n'en avait pas eu vent maintenant ? – voilà ce qui pouvait expliquer l'attitude. Seulement, la seule chose qui expliquerait l'hostilité serait l'hypothétique possibilité que Terry Boots soit aussi...

« Gay ? » s'exclama-t-il à haute voix, regardant sans le voir le couloir où le Serdaigle avait disparu.

&&

Ronald Weasley parcourait d'un pas lent le chemin menant droit à la salle commune des rouge et or, l'air ailleurs. Il ne fit pas tellement attention à une petite Serdaigle de seconde année à qui il fit tomber ses livres par faute de l'avoir bousculée. La jeune fille lui adressa une œillade indignée mais voyant clairement que le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas remarquée, soupira d'exaspération et ramassa ses affaires sans aucun bruits. Elle était en train de se demander à quoi pouvait bien penser le jeune homme pour être aussi distrait et inattentif quand des éclats de voix retentirent au bout du couloir la faisant brusquement sursauter.

« - Ferme là ! s'exclamait une voix d'où on pouvait parfaitement noter l'irritation.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te fasse comprendre que tu agis comme un idiot ! répliquait son vis-à-vis d'un ton beaucoup plus calme bien qu'une légère exaspération transparaissait franchement.

- Un « idiot » ? répétait la première voix, au bord de l'hystérie. Je suis l'idiot alors que c'est _lui_ qui m'a insulté et provoqué ?!

- D'abord, tu l'as cherché en premier, il n'a fait que te répondre, stupidement je l'entends, mais tout de même. Ce n'est surement pas comme ça que tu arriveras à quelque chose avec lui.

- Comment tu... »

La personne ne put pas terminer sa phrase puisqu'il venait tout juste d'arriver près de la jeune Serdaigle et donc de remarquer que, non, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce foutus couloir. Curieuse, cette dernière n'avait pas bougée de l'emplacement où elle était, par conséquent elle ne put pas détaler assez vite pour qu'ils ne la remarquent pas. Maintenant, c'était la panique qui lui prenait à la gorge car elle venait d'identifier les propriétaires de ces jolies voix et, eux, étaient loin d'être...jolis.

Draco Malfoy dardait de son regard anthracite la seconde année qui recula d'un pas. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? tonna-t-il, froidement, les yeux brillants de colère contenue. Le couvre feu...

- N'est pas passé », compléta son camarade en posant une main conciliante sur le bras du blond qui se retint de lui en mettre une par respect envers leur longue amitié.

Blaise s'avança de quelque pas et se baissa pour prendre un bouquin resté à terre. Il tendit l'objet à la jeune fille qui n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste.

« - Tiens, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Tu devrais par contre effectivement retourner dans ton dortoir, le couvre feu est dans à peine quelques minutes. »

La Serdaigle prit le livre telle une automate et acquiesça brièvement de la tête. Elle se racla la gorge et entreprit de remercier le jeune homme qui opina distraitement. Puis elle fit volte face et avança d'un pas rapide dans le but de partir de là le plus vite possible. Alors qu'elle atteingait l'angle du couloir cependant, elle entendit une phrase qui réveilla de nouveau la curiosité qui l'avait mise dans la studieuse maison de Serdaigle.

« Je crois qu'à l'avenir on devrait éviter de parler de tes sentiments pour Potter dans les couloirs. »

Avant de parfaitement distinguer le bruit d'une main qui s'abat sur un crâne.

* * *

_So? (a) Une petite review avant d'aller dormir ! :)_

**Cyntouch'**


	2. Acte 2 : Puis le cuisiner

**Note de l'auteur :** Nooon ne me tuez pas ! J'ai juste eu du mal à poster ces derniers temps (bien que le chapitre fut prêt depuis longtemps!) Promis je ferais des efforts de ce niveau là, quoi que le plus important c'est que la suite soit là non? (a) En tout cas je voulais remercier les quelques personnes qui ont laissés des reviews (d'ailleurs, si vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai fait une fausse manip' qui s'est conclu par la suppression de ma fic. Du coup les premières reviews que j'ai eu ont été elles aussi supprimés...snif, si c'est pas triste ça ! ) Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés à continuer cette petite fic et donnés leurs avis ainsi que leurs compliments (quelques commentaires m'ont énormément touchées...). Pour ceci, je répondrais aux reviews soit ce soir si j'ai le courage ou alors au plus tard demain :)

Bref, merci de me suivre dans ce grand trip qui est je le répète avant toute chose un grand message de tolérance. Et qui de mieux que notre héros national pour représenter l'acceptation des différences, hein ? En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimez ce chapitre comme le précédent (il est plus court finalement puisque je l'ai recoupé...j'ai décidé de faire durer le suspens ^^) et que vous n'allez pas trop détester mon petit Harry. Donc, un seul mot : **ENJOY !**

**Pairing : **DM/HP (une première les gens...on m'a pervertit ! lol) & bien d'autres...

**Rating :** T (on sait jamais...)

**Disclaimer:** Et bien, à mon grand désespoir, rien n'appartient à moi mais à la merveilleuse JK Rowling qui nous prête - pour le meilleur et, j'aimerais dire surtout pour le pire - ces adorables (ou pas...) personnages le temps de quelques lignes. On dit quoi? Merci madaaame ! :)

* * *

_**Ce bon Harry Potter et Sieur Malfoy**_

_**ou comment le serpent s'éprit du lion...à regret**_

_

* * *

_

_« Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure that's what friends are for. _

_In good times, And bad times, I'll be on your side forever more. That's what friends are for »_

(Stevie Wonder - That's what friends are for)

_

* * *

_

**Acte 2 :**

Ron poussa avec un soupir fatigué la porte du dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor au même moment où Neville sortait de la salle de bain. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire que le rouquin lui répondit d'un air évasif avant de s'écrouler sans grâce sur son lit. Il resta ainsi à contempler le plafond tout en appréciant l'instant.

« - Fatigué, mec ? fit Dean Thomas en jetant un œil au jeune homme alors qu'il enfilait son pyjama.

- Complètement, murmura-t-il avant de se redresser en position assise. Horrible journée.

- Je comprends », compatit le métis avec un léger sourire, saisissant l'allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

Ron opina doucement de la tête alors qu'un léger pincement au cœur le prenait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la situation dans laquelle il était avec Harry. Mais même en tant que meilleur ami, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer ce genre de paroles. Harry l'avait blessé pour une raison précise, et surtout, cela le décevait beaucoup de sa part. Pas une seconde il n'aurait cru que le brun pouvait tenir ce genre de discours. C'était Ron qui, du trio, avait par habitude quelques difficultés à accepter certaines situations. Harry représentait la neutralité face à deux façons de penser opposées tels qu'Hermione et lui. Oui, il l'avait terriblement déçu, plus qu'autre chose...

La porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois-ci sur une tête brune. Ron leva la tête à cet instant et il croisa le regard figé de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas enlevé sa main de la poignée et semblait visiblement mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un instant de flottement, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, lorsque le rouquin le devança.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Trop surpris pour ajouter quelque chose, Harry le laissa rejoindre d'un pas guindé la salle d'eau. Lorsque la porte de celle-ci se ferma dans un claquement sourd, le jeune homme poussa un long soupir. Ron lui en voulait toujours.

Il s'avança les mains dans les poches jusqu'à son propre lit et s'y assit tout en plaçant un oreiller derrière son dos. Il ferma les yeux un instant mais dû les rouvrir en sentant un regard planer sur lui. Ses émeraudes claires s'accrochèrent aux iris chocolat de Seamus. Ce dernier le regardait avec attention comme si il voulait comprendre quelque chose. Et malgré lui, cela irrita profondément Harry.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu alors que le garçon détournait les yeux, visiblement gêné.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'agresser tes propres amis, Harry, intervint Neville en prenant place sur le lit de Ron.

- Je ne l'agresse pas, rougit le brun sous le reproche calme de son camarade.

- A peine », répondit Dean sans même le regarder.

Cela blessa Harry plus qu'il ne le montrait à cet instant. Ce dédain dont ils faisaient tous preuve depuis le matin même. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la moue contrariée de Dean pour saisir le sarcasme derrière cette réplique et sans s'en empêcher ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte close de la salle de bain par laquelle on pouvait légèrement entendre l'eau couler. Malgré tout, leur hostilité était bien plus facile à supporter que l'indifférence dont Ron faisait lieu.

« Tu devrais lui parler, Harry », fit avec douceur la voix de Neville en face de lui.

Le brun pivota sa tête vers le jeune homme et afficha un air accablé.

« - Il ne veut pas m'adresser la parole, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras. Combien même j'irais lui présenter des excuses, buté comme il est il ne voudra pas les écouter.

- Tu les penses vraiment au moins ? » s'exclama Seamus en se tenant près de Neville.

Son silence répondit à sa place. Il s'en voulait, il le jurait, mais seulement il ne se sentait coupable que d'avoir agit comme un parfait crétin. Insulter quelqu'un d'une manière si perfide comme il l'avait fait...oui, il s'en voulait. Regretter le mal qu'il avait visiblement fait à Malfoy...jamais.

« Enfoiré ! » s'écria Dean en le pointant du doigt, le faisant sursauter.

Choqué, Harry ne sut que dire bien qu'il se retenait de se lever et de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire ravaler son injure.

« - Dean ! s'indigna Neville en se levant face au jeune homme.

- Arrête de le défendre, répliqua avec verve le Gryffondor en le fusillant du regard, il fait le gentil à tout va quand il s'agit des choses qui lui tient à cœur mais il n'a aucun respect pour les autres autour ! Tu fais honte à ton nom _Potter_ ! »

Harry sentit son sang se chauffer et d'un bond il se leva de son lit, les poings serrés. Seamus se redressa lui aussi en le voyant faire sous l'œil désespéré de Neville.

« - Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! siffla le survivant, les yeux brillants. J'ai conscience d'avoir été un peu trop loin dans ce que j'ai dit mais c'est Malfoy par Merlin ! Depuis quand le défendez vous avec autant de force ?!

- Depuis que tu as décidé d'insulter tous les homosexuels à travers lui.» répondit froidement Dean avant de partir d'un pas rapide de la pièce.

Eberlué, Harry se retourna vers les autres garçons, certainement dans le but de chercher dans leurs regards ou leurs expressions quelque chose qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Seamus soupira légèrement avant de prendre appui sur le lit à baldaquin.

« - Il est..., formula Harry avant de s'interrompre en voyant le regard de défi qu'il lui lançait.

- Non, répondit l'irlandais après un moment. Mais moi, oui. »

Neville regardait avec appréhension ses deux amis dont l'un était prêt à mordre à la moindre parole déplacée de l'autre. Le brun à lunettes, lui, ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement, trop sonné par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et, en fait, au fond de lui, quelque chose le dérangeait.

L'autre fois, dans la grande salle, lorsque Ron avait lancé une blague au sujet de la taille d'un certain attribut de Draco Malfoy, après que ce dernier avait une fois de plus refusé les avances d'une fille de leur année, Dean s'était exclamé en riant que le Serpentard préférait en faire profiter une toute autre population de Poudlard que celle féminine. La tablée l'avait suivi dans son rire sauf Harry. Il saisissait la blague mais refusait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Alors Dean lui avait révélé ce que tous savaient à part lui : Draco Malfoy était gay. Et quel gay ! Il se souvenait alors du premier sentiment qui avait pris place en lui : un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité. Le dégoût n'était apparu qu'après, quand il avait brièvement posé les yeux sur le vert et argent à l'autre bout de la salle.

Pourtant, chose tout à fait étrange, à l'instant précis, alors qu'il venait juste d'apprendre que Seamus Finnigan, son ami depuis plus de six ans maintenant, était lui aussi gay et tout ce que cela impliquait - par extension que ce dernier devait l'avoir vu dans le plus simple appareil des dizaines et des dizaines de fois - le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait était une profonde culpabilité. Aucune haine, aucun dégoût. Mais un désir intense de se pendre à l'aide de la première corde.

Et en y réfléchissant, lorsque plus tôt il en était venu à la même conclusion pour Terry Boots, Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti une once de répugnance mais toujours cette vicieuse culpabilité. Alors que s'il repensait un tant soit peu à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy, aucun remords ne l'étreignait. A n'y rien comprendre !

« Tu es en train de penser que je te dégoûtes aussi ? » retentit la voix de Seamus brisant la réflexion confuse du brun.

Celui-ci vit dans les yeux du jeune homme une tristesse contenue qui contrastait étrangement avec l'air sûr de lui qu'il affichait. Harry sentit son corps se détendre.

« Non... »

Il se rassit sur son lit dans un bruit mat sans aviser la surprise de son ami. La tête dans les mains, Harry essayait de rassembler un semblant d'idées.

« - Harry...

- Je suis vraiment désolé Seamus, murmura le brun dans ses mains, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter son regard. J'ai été...con. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser personne, ni toi, ni Dean, je... Ce que j'ai dit à Malfoy, je le regrette. Mais c'est Malfoy. Comprend que j'ai du mal à avoir des remords. Je n'ai rien contre...contre les gays, les homosexuels ou qui que ce soit. Je te le jure. J'ai été con, je te demande pardon... »

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce brisé quelques secondes plus tard par le soupir de Seamus. Harry l'entendit se diriger vers la sortie au même instant où Ron sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou. Avant de franchir le seuil, il l'entendit dire d'une voix calme :

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses Harry. »

Et la porte se referma une nouvelle fois.

&&.

Draco ferma son livre dans un claquement sourd, levant les yeux de l'ouvrage, un air pincé sur son beau visage d'albâtre. Se rappelant mentalement que le meurtre était puni d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, il esquissa un sourire suintant l'hypocrisie.

« Granger, dit-il d'une voix polaire. Que me vaut le déplaisir d'être dérangé par ta si agréable personne ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une chaise en face de lui. Elle passa outre la grimace qui apparut chez le Serpentard alors qu'elle s'installait et décida d'en venir droit au fait.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air si sérieux que Draco s'en sentit, presque, mal à l'aise.

Evidemment, tout était dans le « presque ». Il haussa un sourcil pour la forme et ne pipa mot, la laissant s'exprimer, dans une attitude des plus dédaigneuses existantes à ce jour.

« - Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, commença-t-elle d'une voix plus incertaine que tantôt, provoquant comme elle s'y attendait un recul évident de la part du jeune homme. Ecoute, je sais que...

- Tu ne sais rien du tout, coupa-t-il froidement, les yeux sombres.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle vivement, faisant fi de la crispation du Serpentard. Harry a vraiment été stupide et je...

- Si c'est de Potter dont tu viens me parler, tu peux t'en aller, siffla le blond, les dents serrés. Mais, effectivement, il est stupide et crois moi j'aurais choisi un adjectif bien plus coloré si je n'avais pas pitié de ta vertu. Cela dit, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous parliez plus actuellement et même si j'en suis très satisfait, je me fiche totalement de lui. Maintenant, tu peux disposer. »

Le regard du jeune homme se fit tellement noir que pendant un moment elle se demanda si sa théorie était fondée, avant qu'elle n'aperçoive dans tout ce visage hargneux au possible une lueur qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment voir sur le visage de Draco Malefoy un jour. Hermione soupira et croisa les mains sur la table. Un léger silence s'établit avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

« Je veux t'aider. »

Un ange passa.

Draco crut, au début, que la jeune fille se fichait royalement de lui – et donc qu'elle souhaitait réellement mourir le plus rapidement possible; cela dit, lorsqu'il avisa le sérieux et la détermination profondément gryffondorienne ancré sur le visage de la préfète, il finit par se dire que, oui, les hyppogriffes possédaient peut être bien des dents. Il se redressa légèrement sur son siège et croisa ses mains sur la table. Puis, il vissa son regard dans celui de la rouge et or, la mâchoire crispée.

« - Arrête moi si je me trompe Granger, commença-t-il lentement, mais il me semble avoir entendu que tu voulais...m'aider ? J'espère vraiment pour ta petite personne que c'est juste une de vos blagues de bas étages ou alors je peux t'assurer que...

- Bon sang mais tais-toi un peu ! » s'énerva à son tour Hermione en levant les mains au ciel.

Sa brusque exclamation ne laissa pas au jeune homme de répliquer et elle en profita pour continuer d'un ton plus calme.

« Ecoute, pour la énième fois je ne viens pas te parler pour chercher des ennuis! Je voulais juste te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens face au comportement d'Harry et – ne me coupe pas ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant l'indignation se peindre sur le visage du garçon qui dorénavant la fusillait du regard. Je _sais_ Malefoy, n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire ! Et avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux, je tiens à te dire que je suis loin d'être dupe, mais que je ne cherche pas à te nuire, sinon je ne serais jamais venu te voir. Si je suis là, c'est pour t'aider. Sans mauvaises intentions, aucunes. »

Le Serpentard se contenta d'inspirer profondément avant de se lever sans plus de regards envers la jeune fille qui en soupira de désespoir. Quelle tête de mule ! Elle le regarda ranger avec brusquerie ses affaires dans son sac et se leva à son tour dans le but de l'arrêter.

« Malefoy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'attirer son attention. Elle le voyait trembler doucement de rage mais ne pensait pas une seconde s'arrêter là.

« Peux-tu cesser d'être aussi buté, par Merlin ! Ecoutes moi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à avoir Har... »

Avant même de finir sa phrase, une main agrippa son bras avec violence.

« Je te le répètes une dernière fois petite idiote, murmura-t-il dangereusement, les dents serrés et une poigne trop importante sur le bras de la Gryffondor, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses. Je t'interdis de raconter ce genre d'ignominies, ne serait-ce qu'en pensées ! Prétend encore ce genre de conneries sur moi et crois moi que je te détruis Granger. Ai-je été assez clair pour ton cerveau de moldu ? »

Il ne la laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il lâchait brusquement son bras avant de se saisir tout aussi violemment de son sac de cours. Adressant un ultime regard givrant à la jeune fille qui était restée immobile et mortifiée par la colère ahurissante du Serpentard, il fit volte face et sortit précipitamment et à grandes enjambées de la bibliothèque. La rage suintait de chaque parcelle de sa peau et il sentait que s'il ne se calmait pas il risquait de provoquer un léger carnage. Il mordit violemment l'intérieur de sa bouche tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de calmer les battements assourdissants de son cœur.

Fermant les yeux un bref instant il tenta d'oublier les dernières minutes. Granger et sa visité inopinée et indésirable. Il aurait pu l'étrangler. Serrer de ses mains puissantes son fin cou gracile. Pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais dire à qui que ce soit cette triste vérité qui l'effrayait et le soumettait en même temps ; qu'il était indéniablement fou amoureux de Potter. Le con.

&&.

« _Silencio !_ » s'exclama Neville, baguette levée.

Il adressa un regard noir aux deux jeunes hommes rendus soudain muets, fait exceptionnel de la part du garçon habituellement si doux. Il rangea sa baguette magique dans sa poche et fit volte face alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement entendre les bruits que faisaient les deux Gryffondors, apparemment indignés. Neville se retourna une seconde pour les observer, blasé.

« Je ne lèverais pas le sort tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé un moyen pour parler sans vous lancer les pires insultes à la tête et sans agir comme des idiots! » expliqua calmement le garçon alors qu'au fond, il était exaspéré.

Le regard de Ron parla pour lui, à comprendre par cela qu'il considérait que le seul idiot ici était le brun qui se tenait non loin de lui. Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toi aussi, Ron, affirma-t-il sous l'air offusqué du rouquin. Je sais que Harry a été un parfait crétin sur ce coup là mais ne pas écouter ce qu'il à te dire est tout aussi stupide. Je vous connais, et c'est dommage d'en arriver à là. »

Une fois de plus le visage de Ron exprimait mieux sa façon de pensée qu'une simple phrase : pour lui, le seul responsable était Harry. Ce dernier émit – enfin, c'était sûrement ce qu'il avait voulu faire car ses lèvres se retroussèrent sans faire passer un bruit – un reniflement dédaigneux faisant se retourner le rouquin, la mâchoire crispée au maximum.

« Hé ! Je vais pas vous figer non plus pour ne pas que vous vous sautiez à la gorge ! s'exclama Neville alors que les garçons se fusillaient du regard. Bien, bonne soirée. »

Et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, le Gryffondor avait fermé la porte et le bruit d'un verrou qui se scelle parvint distinctement à leurs oreilles.

Harry fixa la porte avec fureur en se jurant de faire payer ceci au jeune homme lorsque Ron et lui... BAM !

Le brun tenta de se redresser, chancelant. Il releva la tête et, la main posée sur sa joue, s'écria :

« Non mais ça va pas !! »

Avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Furieux, il fit un pas en avant mais se stoppa rapidement lorsqu'il vit Ron dégainer sa baguette. Ahuri, il observa Ron fermer les yeux – probablement pour effectuer un sort informulé – et pensa qu'il était vraiment bête de mourir de la main de son meilleur ami après avoir vaincu un mage noir avec une certaine folie des grandeurs. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait retenu son souffle et lorsqu'un rayon pourpre se dirigea vers lui il ferma les yeux, refusant de voir l'image de Ron le tuer de sa propre main. Ce n'est qu'une seconde plus tard, voyant qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un Ron Weasley, les bras croisés et le regard moqueur, pointant à ses côtés quelques mots qui flottaient magiquement dans l'air : « Maintenant, j'accepte de t'écouter. »

Evidemment, après m'en avoir foutu une ...pensa ironiquement Harry en s'insultant mentalement juste après pour avoir oser croire que Ron pouvait lui jeter un sort. Il sortit lui-même sa baguette et écrivit à l'aide de celle-ci : « Je suis désolé. » Autant ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Tout à l'heure, avant que Neville ne leur jette le sort de silence, il avait eut du mal à présenter ses excuses à Ron. Du coup, son discours s'était éternisé et il s'était emmêlé les pinceaux maladroitement, disant des choses qu'il était, au final, bien loin de penser. Ron n'avait pas apprécié et de là avait débuté une belle dispute. Et comme il faisait parfois preuve d'une certaine mauvaise foi, Ron n'avait jamais eu ses excuses.

Le rouquin sembla soupirer et agita sa baguette. « Tu es désolé pour quoi, au juste ? »

Harry fut déconcerté par la question et mit du temps avant de répondre. « Désolé pour avoir agis comme un con, j'imagine. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas des préjugés stupides. Je n'ai même rien contre les gays. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. »

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique. « Alors ce _tapette_ à Malfoy, c'était en quel honneur ? »

Le survivant rougit et lentement du bout de sa baguette apparut en lettres dorées : « Tu sais à quel point il peut me pousser à bout... »

Son ami l'observa un instant puis son regard s'adoucit légèrement. Il s'agita pendant un moment puis écrivit dans l'air : « Charlie est gay. »

Lorsqu'Harry lut les trois petits mots qui venaient de s'afficher il faillit se prendre la tête et gémir. Qu'avaient-ils tous à devenir gay du jour au lendemain ? D'accord, il n'avait rien contre eux mais pourquoi est-ce que tous ceux qu'ils fréquentaient s'avéraient en être un ? Etait-il si aveugle pour n'avoir rien remarqué ces dernières années ?

Face à son silence, Ronald poursuivit : « Mes parents sont au courant. La famille entière, en fait. Il ne s'en cache pas mais ne vas pas le crier sur tous les toits. Je n'ai absolument rien contre, et tu sais pour faire taire les préjugés, Charlie peut être l'exemple parfait. C'est l'homme viril et macho à l'extrême donc tu vois..._tapette_, je l'ai un peu mal avalé. »

Harry sentit un élan immense de culpabilité lui étreindre l'estomac, encore pire que tantôt lors de la révélation de Seamus. Il se sentait aussi bêtement stupide. Il adorait les Weasley. Sans exceptions, vraiment. Et pour avoir côtoyé Ron durant des années, il savait que Charlie Weasley était son modèle. Quand il lui parlait de son grand frère, on ressentait toute l'admiration et l'amour fraternel qu'il lui portait, alors il eut un peu mal quand il lut ses mots. Mal car au-delà de la déception qu'il avait put lui donner, Harry prenait conscience qu'il l'avait aussi blessé.

Il s'avança gauchement vers celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère de cœur et agita doucement sa baguette : « Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais combien j'aime ta famille et comment j'apprécie Charlie. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part ça, donc vraiment Ron, excuse moi. »

Ron eut un léger sourire et répondit : « C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir laissé toute la journée exposé au mépris de tout le château. Même si en fait, je voulais que tu culpabilises à mort pour ce que tu as dit et comme ça a marché... »

Il se prit le poing du brun dans le bras alors qu'il était secoué d'un rire silencieux. Harry laissa un sourire flâner sur ses lèvres. Dans un élan de tendresse, il prit soudain le rouquin dans ses bras pour lui donner une accolade sincère. Ron referma ses bras sur lui mais quelques secondes plus tard, gêné malgré lui par ce geste trop...féminin, le relâcha. Puis il le regarda de nouveau et, un peu hésitant, traça des courbes devant lui : « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? – Harry opina lentement de la tête – Pourquoi ça t'as rendu si fou de savoir que Malfoy était...gay ? »

Surpris par les mots qui flottaient devant lui, Harry resta littéralement sans voix – et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Ron attendit sa réponse mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir ce loisir car la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit pour la énième fois de la soirée et ils purent voir Dean, Seamus et Neville sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier souriait ouvertement.

« - Je vois que vous avez décidé d'agir en adultes ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas voir les airs de fauves prêts à bondir sur leurs proies qu'ils arboraient à l'instant même.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord, plaisanta Seamus en voyant les regards noirs des deux Gryffondors.

- Finite Incatatem. »

Harry se retint de leur lancer à tous une remarque acerbe et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec néanmoins un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Ron menaçait les trois garçons avec un oreiller. Une bataille s'en suivit rapidement et ce fut comme si il n'eut jamais aucun conflit auprès de ces Gryffondors habituellement si unis. En allant se coucher, exténué, Harry se sentit plus apaisé que jamais, se rendant alors compte à quel point il avait eu peur de perdre l'amitié de gens comme Ron, Seamus, Neville et Dean, et combien il pouvait être con par moments. En se sentant partir au pays des songes, il se promit de remédier à sa répulsion envers le fait d'un Draco Malfoy aimant les hommes. Et il se mit à penser, étrangement, qu'il arriverait bien à faire avec ça.

* * *

_Avis...? & une petite review peut-être ? (a)_

_La suite viendra très prochainement (vacaaaances....). Et encore une fois, merci à tous de me lire ! _

**Cyntouch'**


End file.
